Factions
This article is about the groups of NPCs in their own right. For how the player interacts with these factions, see the Alignment page. Factions are groups that players can forge friendships with or make enemies with. This system is based on alignment, which determines your reputation with each faction. As of Public Beta 24, there are 20 different factions in the mod. The factions menu can be accessed by entering the Middle-earth menu (default press "L") and scrolling over to the Factions section. This displays your alignment with all factions, and some other statistics. Factions have at least some of the following exclusive features, and many have all of them: * Crafting table - used to craft the faction's items * Building blocks - bricks, pillars, and others, craftable on the faction table * Weapons and armour - craftable and worn by the faction's NPCs * Banner - craftable and held by Banner Bearers * Shield - a cosmetic item to display your allegiance * Titles - earned by getting alignment with the faction * Mini-quests - sometimes given when speaking to NPCs * Traders - often sell the faction's items * Unit traders - from whom you can hire the faction NPCs to serve you * Invasions and Horn of Conquest * Structures - houses, fortresses, and so on, that spawn in the faction's biomes and include NPCs Some factions have sub-factions, which are distinct groups within the main faction that also have some of these features. Sub-factions are not true factions because they do not have their own alignment bars. Note that the Utumno faction will always be enemies with the player; its alignment cannot be changed, and will always remain -66,666. Guide to inter-faction relations In the Lord of the Rings mod, there are three levels of faction relationships, which affect how NPCs interact with one another. Faction relations are usually, but not necessarily reflexive; that is to say, if faction A is allied with faction B, faction B is not automatically allied with faction A - for example, it may be neutral in return. Note! This is not the same as which factions give alignment rewards or penalties when killed, though it does sometimes overlap; see the table on Alignment page for that information. 'Allies' Members of allied factions will never attack one another. Often, killing NPCs of one faction will cause you to lose alignment with its allies, though this is not always the case. Neutral Neutral factions do not normally attack one another, but they can do so under some circumstances. Hired units are more loyal to their player commander than they are to neutral factions. For example, if one has hired Rohan units but negative Lothlórien alignment, the Rohirrim will automatically attack the Elves. And if 'friendly fire' is enabled, then the Sword of Command can be used to make the Rohirrim attack the Elves even if the player has positive Lothlórien alignment. And finally, if a Rohir is wandering about and happens to be shot by an Elf, he will attack the Elf. This would not, however, happen if both units had been hired by the player. Neutral faction relations were added in Public Beta 24 - previously, factions could only be allies or enemies. 'Enemies' Factions that are enemies '''will attack each other without provocation. For example, Gondor will attack any units allied with the Mordor faction. The '''Utumno faction is enemies with all other factions. Therefore, it is not listed in the relations tables below. List of factions Here follows a list of all factions in the mod, with a short introduction to each. Angmar The forces of Angmar are a potently corrupt faction that reside in the eponymous biome, a former dominion of the Witch-King of Angmar. Only the positively evil or extremely foolhardy player would dare to meddle with such a faction. Blue Mountains The Blue Mountains are the peaceful home to the Blue Dwarves, cousins to the Dwarves of the Iron Hills. Like all their kin, Blue Dwarves have a love for the precious metals of the earth, and a large part of their time is spent in mines deep underground. Dol Guldur Dol Guldur is an evil-infested region at the southwest corner of Mirkwood where Sauron lived before moving to Mordor. The forces of Dol Guldur represent the source of all corruption in the forests of Mirkwood, and their sinister urge to conquer directly contrasts the tranquil seclusion of their counterpart faction: the Wood-elves. Dunland Dunland is the home to the sworn enemies of Rohan, the Dunlendings. After they were driven out of their old home in Rohan they went to Dunland to scrape a living off rocks, making them wild and vengeful. They are, however, somewhat civilized, being able to coexist in forts and taverns. During the Third Age, they allied themselves with Saruman's forces in hopes of exacting revenge upon the Rohirrim. Dunland is perhaps the most neutral of all factions in the mod. As you can see in the table below, it has very few allies and enemies; it is neutral with most other factions, and vice versa. Durin's Folk Durin's Folk, the Dwarves of the Iron Hills, are master craftsmen and miners, similar to their cousins in the Blue Mountains. They value the riches of the earth, and delve deeply through complex systems of mines in the mountainous terrain of their home. Though small in stature, Dwarves are fearsome in battle, especially since they have the skill to forge some of Middle-Earth's strongest arms and armor. Fangorn Nothing embodies nature's power more than the might of the Fangorn faction, which is composed primarily of Ents and their lesser relatives, the huorns. Preferring to isolate themselves from the wars of Middle-Earth, the forces of Fangorn will only rise to protect their forest home. When they do however, they are frightfully dangerous. In fact, Morgoth first created trolls for the purpose of combating Ents, and even then, the Dark Lord never was able to extract the secrets of the ancient tree-herders. Gondor Gondor is the greatest kingdom of Men in Middle-earth, bordered by Rohan to the north, Near Harad to the south, the Great Sea to the west, and Mordor to the east. It has seen a long succession of kings since the time of its founding, and its capital is the great city of Minas Tirith. The Gondorians have a strong attachment to the principles of valour and honour. They are widespread and glorious, though the latter has somewhat abated of late as the shadow of Mordor lengthens. Nevertheless, the still remain one of the most variegated of factions, comprising not only of the chivalrous Gondor soldiers, but also the rugged rangers of Ithilien and the elegant swan knights of Dol Amroth. Gundabad The Gundabad Orcs are a race of Orcs originating from the Misty Mountains. Throughout the Third Age, they have come to occupy nearly all regions in northern Middle-Earth, spawning abundantly when it is dark. This evil faction is perhaps the most common, but also the least powerful when compared to others in the mod. They are widespread but lack unity because of it. Half-trolls The Half-trolls '''reside in Pertorogwaith and are very brutish and hostile towards enemy players. In fact, their mannerisms and culture in general are significantly less refined than that of most other factions, as a result of their unnatural origin. They usually spawn with mohawks on their heads, tusks in their mouths, and a stature taller than that of a normal NPC, giving the impression of a warthog-like monster. They wield stone based tools and ride rhinos that charge into opponents at high speed, making them a dangerous foe. '''High Elves The High Elves are the most powerful and knowledgeable of Elves in Middle-Earth, being part of the ancient Noldor race. They reside in Lindon, one of the few remaining safe-havens for their kind. Throughout the Third Age, the High Elves decide to leave Middle-Earth and return to their home in the Undying Lands beyond the sea. Hobbits The Hobbits are a race of small, hairy-footed, peaceful folk who inhabit the Shire biome and are well-known for their love of food, drink, and pipeweed. They pride themselves in their simple lifestyles, isolated from the world of the "Big Folk." Most Hobbits (called "Halflings" by many Elves and Men) live in holes underground. Not nasty, dirty, wet holes full of worms and oozy smells, nor yet dry, bare, sandy holes with nothing to sit on or eat. These are Hobbit holes, and that means good food, a warm hearth and all the comforts of home. Lothlórien The Galadhrim of Lothlórien are a peaceful yet powerful faction of Elves. Their land is that of beauty and light, headed by the Elven Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. The realm of the Galadhrim is one of the safest places for the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth, and the Elves there will fight to keep it that way. Mordor Mordor is the corrupted realm which the Dark Lord Sauron inhabited for the greater part of the Third Age. It is festering with foul creatures, most predominately the Mordor Orcs, that spawn both day and night. The faction of Mordor is indisputably evil and formidable, acting as a force that threatens to engulf Middle-Earth and its Free Peoples in darkness. Moredain The Moredain people are not very well-known among those of Middle-Earth. They dwell in the southern reaches of Harad and rarely travel beyond their homeland. Moredain are tribesmen, skilled at survival in the open savannah in which they live. They have a unique culture that involves the worship of the Great Lion. Their major enemies are the Tauredain, whom they call "Forest-Men." Near Harad The Near Haradrim, or Southrons, as they are also called, are mostly isolated from the rest of Middle-Earth. They do, however, have frequent disputes with their northern neighbors, the Gondorians, and as such they joined the side of Mordor during the War of the Ring. Most of the land belonging to this faction is inhospitable desert, so the population of Near Haradrim is concentrated mainly in a fertile land located along the Near Harad River. There, civilization blossoms. The Haradrim are marvelous builders. Out of all the factions, their villages are the largest of structures in terms of area. Even in the desert, they have erected pyramids of formidable size. Rangers of the North The Rangers of the North are the last descendants of the Dúnedain, men from the ancient kingdom of Númenor. They are often perceived as dangerous rogues, roaming the wilds throughout western Middle-Earth. The rangers are survivors of unparalleled skill, being well-trained in the arts of combat and stealth. Though few in number, their kind will not go easily extinct. Rohan Rohan is the realm of the Rohirrim, whose lifestyles revolve around the training and breeding of horses which they hold sacred. Because of this, the Rohan faction comprises of the best horses and cavalry in all of Middle-Earth. As one of the greatest kingdoms of Men, the Rohirrim, or Eorlingas, have a long history, vibrant culture, and expansive territory that stretches from the foot of the Misty Mountains to the great Anduin River. Uruk-hai The Uruk-hai are a savage race specifically bred for combat by Saruman the White. Mutated from Orcs, they are significantly larger, faster, and stronger than the former species. The Uruks take orders only from their creator, and wreak destruction wherever they go. Utumno Utumno is the most corrupted of all factions, headed by the Dark Lord Melkor himself. In fact, it is impossible to get positive alignment with this faction. The forces of Utumno are hostile to all other NPCs in the mod and will attack them without hesitation. They are powerful as well, being the sole faction that contains balrogs, ancient fire-demons thought to exist only in lore. Woodland Realm The Wood-elves of the Woodland Realm are arguably the most dangerous of the Elven race, being both powerful warriors and distrustful characters at the same time. In fact, they will not hesitate to attack any player that does not have at least +50 alignment with their faction. Nevertheless, the vigilant Wood-elves guard the last peaceful realm within the corrupted forests of Mirkwood. They represent one of the last Elven civilisations remaining in the Third Age of Middle-Earth. Other Factions Listed above were all the true factions in the mod; that is, groups of NPCs with an associated alignment meter. However, there are some other technical 'factions' defined in the mod's code. Neutral Neutral is the faction assigned to all entities which have no defined faction. This includes animals, vanilla mobs, players, and even inanimate objects like paintings and arrows. The Neutral faction has no properties; it is merely a 'placeholder', so that the mod does not always have to handle the possible case where a mob has no faction. Hostile Hostile '''is a faction defined for NPCs that are always hostile to all other factions and players. This includes the Bandits most notably, and some other mobs, such as the Gondor and Rohan ruins wraiths. '''Dark Huorns '''Dark Huorns '''is another invisible faction which includes the Dark Huorns of the Old Forest. This faction was defined purely so that Hobbit alignment could be gained from killing Dark Huorns. Previously, the Dark Huorns were assigned to the Hostile faction.Category:Factions Category:Biomes Category:Evil Category:Gameplay Category:NPC